


Just Human

by AlfaAngel



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Harsh Language, M/M, bit of angst, zombies au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfaAngel/pseuds/AlfaAngel
Summary: Okay! I'm soooooo sorry for not updating on my Jurassic AU! I'm still working on the second chapter while working on other things! I'm really REALLY sorry! Imma try to update it in a week or so if I don't then you can spam "ALFA, WHERE THE FUCK IS THE NEXT JURASSIC AU CHAPTER?? HURRY UP!!" but for now, please enjoy this small story that inspired by Ohm's, Toonz's, and Del's The Walking Dead multiplayer videos. Hope you enjoy!





	Just Human

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I'm soooooo sorry for not updating on my Jurassic AU! I'm still working on the second chapter while working on other things! I'm really REALLY sorry! Imma try to update it in a week or so if I don't then you can spam "ALFA, WHERE THE FUCK IS THE NEXT JURASSIC AU CHAPTER?? HURRY UP!!" but for now, please enjoy this small story that inspired by Ohm's, Toonz's, and Del's The Walking Dead multiplayer videos. Hope you enjoy!

Cartoonz looked over the counter, towards the front doors of the building. The light of the outside world lite up the entrance. Silhouettes of the undead surrounded the entrance and Cartoonz quickly ducked down.

“So?”

Cartoonz looked over at Ohm, who was sitting next to him. “There’s too many, we’re surrounded.”

Ohm let out a quiet sigh and lean back against the counter. “Damn.”

Cartoonz looked over to his other side to see Delirious trying to comfort Squirrel, the kid still looked traumatized from the event that happened not too long ago.

“I fucking told you guys that I fucking had it!” Ohm whispered in anger. “I told you to stay in the truck but you had to fucking come.”

“Don’t fucking start now, Ohm!” Cartoonz glared at him. “If it weren’t for Jon then you would’ve been dead!”

“I had it under control!”

“Okay, stop!” Del glared at both of them. “Fighting won’t help us at all!”

Both Ohm and Cartoonz knew he was right so they both kept their mouths shut. Inside of a hospital, surrounded by the undead, with their truck just outside. Cartoonz looked down at his hands, a pistol clutched in one. Cartoonz knows he doesn’t have enough to shoot their way out of there and the noise of the pistol would attract the others outside or in other rooms. They could run for it but that’s a risk, knowing not all of them would make it, especially how Squirrel was still on shock. Cartoonz closed his eyes, remembering the event that happened earlier.  _ That poor little girl… _

“Why did you come?”

Cartoonz looked over to Ohm, who had his hands on his face. Annoyed, Cartoonz frowned.

“Because of me, you’re all trapped here,” Cartoonz blinked in surprise at Ohm’s comment.

Cartoonz noticed Ohm’s hands were shaking and his face was twisted in a deep frown.

“Ohm… Are you mad because you’re blaming yourself that we’re tapped here?”

Ohm didn’t look up nor move, he just pulled his lips back as he grit his teeth. Cartoonz looked at him for a minute then put a hand on his shoulder which made Ohm jump and look at Cartoonz with pained eyes.

“It's not your fault, Ohm.”

Ohm's eyebrows knitted together as he heard Cartoonz say that. Ohm rubbed his hands against his face.

“...hy…”

“What?”

“Why did you come when I told you not to?”

Cartoonz looked at Ohm. “I… We couldn’t just leave you to do this all alone knowing there was a chance you wouldn’t come back out.”

“But Toonzy… You-”

“It’s not your fault,” Cartoonz grabbed Ohm’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. “It’s not your fault… My fear of you not coming out didn’t let me just sit there and wait, I’m sorry.”

Ohm looked at Cartoonz and squeezed back his hand. “No, it was my idea to come in here to gather supplies and then decided to rescue someone, not thinking what would happened and put us all in danger, I’m sorry.”

Cartoonz looked at Ohm then down at their hands, he let go of Ohm’s hand then grabbed it again, entwining their fingers and squeezing it tightly.

“Guess we were both kinda stupid,” Cartoonz whispered as he gave Ohm a soft smile.

Ohm returned his smile and squeezed his hand. “Yeah, I guess you’re right… I wish that little girl made it, I feel like I let her down…”

“You did your best to do everything you can to save her, it’s not your fault.”

“But-”

“Ohm,” Cartoonz looked deeply in his eyes. “Stop blaming yourself, you can only do so much. You are just human, don’t forget that.”

Ohm gave him a small smile as a thanks and Cartoonz turned back towards Delirious and Squirrel. “How’s Squirrel?”

“Better,” Delirious looked at Cartoonz. “He seems well enough to make a run for it.”

Cartoonz nodded. “Alright, we just need an opening to run to the entrance so we can get to the truck. But there are too many surrounding the entrance.”

“There’s the back exit on the right,” Del suggested.

“I noticed that in that way many zombies seem to wonder there because the doors are broken,” Cartoonz thought for a minute. “We need a distraction…”

There was a moment of silence then Ohm looked up. “There’s another exit in the back at the left side.”

Cartoonz turned towards Ohm. “There is?”

“Yeah, I can cause a distraction by running towards the exit and giving you guys a chance to run to the truck.”

“What?! No!” Cartoonz whispered. “I’ll go.’   
“No, there are a few turns that you have to take to get to the exit and you might get lost.”

“Then how do you know about the exit?”

“Del and I stumble upon it when you and Squirrel told us to meet here in the front. Right, Del?”

Delirious looked at Ohm in worry. “Ohm-”

“Del,” Ohm looked at Del. “We have to get out of here one way or another.”

Del looked at Ohm for a while then looked away. “Y-Yeah, there's an exit right to the left. There's just a few corners you have to take to get there.”

“See?” Ohm turned back to Cartoonz. “I can meet you guys in the back.”

Cartoonz shook his head. “It's too much of a risk. Del is the fastest, he can-”

“Squirrel needs Del right now, he trusts Del more than any of us.”

“Ohm…”

Ohm have Cartoonz’s hand a squeeze. “You don't have to worry.”

Ohm let go of his hand and peeked over the counter. He noticed a way to get through the zombies and make a run for it to the back.

Ohm ducked back down. “Okay, on my mark, you guys run for the entrance-”

“Ohm.”

Ohm looked back at Cartoonz looking at him with worry and fear. Seeing Cartoonz make such a face, Ohm couldn't help but cup Cartoonz's cheeks in his hands.

“Don't worry,” Ohm smiled at him. “Please, don't worry.”

Cartoonz placed his hand on top of Ohm’s. Without realizing, Ohm lean towards Cartoonz until their lips were almost touch but then he paused for a bit before putting his forehead on his.

“I… Don’t worry, Luke.”

He leaned back and smiled at Cartoonz then he let go of him.

“Here, Ohm,” Cartoonz put the pistol in Ohm’s hand. “Just in case.”

Ohm looked at the pistol and smiled at Cartoonz. “Thanks.”

Ohm clutched the pistol in his hand and waited. Cartoonz looked at Ohm as he looked over the counter. It wasn’t long before Ohm started to crawl then he stopped and took a deep breath. Then he sprinted. He ran in the open path in between the zombies, noticing him, they ran after him.

“Now!!” Ohm yelled.

Cartoonz, Delirious, and Squirrel bolted towards the entrance. They ran outside and towards the truck. They got inside and Del, who has the keys, started the truck. He pressed on the gas and drove.

“Okay, turn here,” Cartoonz said as he kept his eyes on the alleyway.

Del gripped the steering wheel tightly and stepped on the gas as he passed the alleyway.

“Del! What the fuck?!” Cartoonz turned to glare at Delirious. “You passed the alleyway! Go back! Ohm is going to be waiting for us!”

Del didn’t look at Cartoonz and kept his eyes on the road. His knuckles were white in how tightly he was holding the wheel and his eyes were filled with guilt and regret. Something about his eyes was unsettling to Luke. He felt a sick feeling in his stomach.

“Jon… Ryan went to the back alley to meet us, right?! We have to go back!”

Del’s hands started to shake.

“Jon…”

Del grit his teeth tighter.

“Jon!”

Delirious turned towards Luke. “I’m sorry…”

His blue eyes were filled with pain and he saw tears forming in his eyes. Delirious couldn’t stare at him any longer so he turned his attention back to the road. Cartoonz looked back and watched the hospital disappear in the distance. He then sat back down in his seat and stared down.

“Del… Was there really an exit?”

Del hesitated for a bit. “There is… But there were these pair of doors that were locked that blocked you from getting to them… I’m sorry, Luke… I’m so sorry…”

Luke felt like his world was growing dark, Ohm knew yet he still went. Cartoonz clutched his hands into fists as his hands started to shake. It was deadly quiet in the truck as they drove further and further away from the hospital.


End file.
